forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Commandos
Category: Ni'novian Organizations The Sith Commandos are very skilled and powerful Sith Masters and Lords. Each of them must complete loads of training before entering, and once they have been accepted, they enter with the rank of Major. Most of them also work with either the Sith Navy which is run by Lord Kracor, or the Nymean Ascendancy, which is run by Lord Trivas. The Commandos are elite in the force, strength, wisdom, and power, and they are given the most difficult of missions, missions a normal soldier would fail at. Lord Kracor once ran the Commandos, but when he left the Sith initially, he left the leadership of the Commandos to Lady Bastilla. Currently the Commandos are lead by Lord Boran. History of the Commandos Year 44 ABY -7 months, 8 days: Kracor organizes a highly skilled group of Sith called the Commandos. Commandos: Bastilla, Vandar (Uraill), Sysnyster, Decasus, Apocalypse -6 months, 30 days: Kracor sets up a base for the Commandos on Ter Benix III Bastilla is promoted to General, Vandar (Uraill) is promoted to Colonel, Sysnyster is promoted to Colonel, Decasus is promoted to Colonel, Apocalypse is promoted to Colonel. -1 months 10 days: Vexen joins the Commandos as a Lieutenant Year 45 ABY -1 months, 18 days: Kracor and Commandos invade Peraxios. - 10 days: Bastilla is promoted to second in command to Kracor, Vexen is promoted to Major. YEAR 1 0 days: War is declared by the Sith Council. Decasus, Sysnyster, Vandar, and Vexen are given Honorable Discharges to fight in the Galaxial War. Moline joins the Commandos as a Lieutenant. 1 months 5 days Isa Raal joins the Commandos as a Lieutenant. Moline is promoted to Major. 2 months-7 months: Commandos are called to small missions over this time period. 50 new Commandos are recruited and trained. The building of an underwater base on Ni’novia for the Commandos takes place. 8 months, 0 days: Underwater base on Ni’novia is completed enough to hold the Commandos. 8 months, 5 days: Past Commando, Vandar, leaves the Sith and joins the Jedi. 8 months, 8 days: Lord Nyne, leader of the Sith, is killed in battle. 8 months, 10 days: Commander of the Commandos, Kracor, leaves the Commandos. 8 months, 11 days: Bastilla is informed of Kracor’s deseption by the Council and with a quick vote becomes the Commander of the Commandos. Moline leaves the Commandos due to the war. 8 months, 14 days: Bastilla orders the Commandos to leave Ter Benix III and goes to the Underwater base on Ni’novia. Nyne’s death is confirmed. In an emergency session, the Sith Council votes Scyrone to the office of Supreme Chancellor. 8 months, 16 days: Lorn is accepted to the Commandos and begins training as a Major. 8 months, 21 days: Boran is accepted to the Commandos as a Major. Apocalypse is promoted to General of the Commandos. 8 months, 30 days: Isa Raal leaves the Commandos due to the war. 9 months, 2 days: Kracor returns to the Sith and ends the revolt on Ter Benix III. 9 months, 15 days: Kracor sits down with Bastilla about the Commandos and informs her that he will not try to take leadership from her. 9 months, 26 days: Trivas is elected Emperor of the Ni’novian. Year 46 ABY 11 months, 25 days: The Commandos under Bastilla start a diplomatic mission to Falleen. Those involved were Lorn, Boran, and Apocalypse Year 2 13 days: Commando mission to Falleen is a success. Apocalypse is made the Hand of Bastilla and second in command of the Commandos. Boran is promoted to Colonel. 14 days: Tress is accepted to the Commandos as a Major. 1 month, 25 days: Apocalypse betrays the Sith, and Commandos by saving his sister from the Sith. (His sister is a Jedi) 1 month, 26 days: Apocalypse is brought before the Council, which decides to allow him an honorable suicide. 1 month, 27 days: Apocalypse dies. 1 month, 30 days: Lord Tryrus, a Commando for many years, is promoted to second in command and The Hand of Bastilla. Tress finishes his Commando training and is promoted to Colonel. 2 month, 20 days: Lucifer is accepted to the ranks of the Commandos as a Major. 3 month, 10 days:Lord Boran took control of commandos and selected to supreme commander rank by Sith Council Current Commandos *Bastilla *Boran *Lorn *Lucifer *Tress *Tyrus Past Commandos *Armageddon *Decasus *Isa Raal *Kracor *Synyster *Vandar *Vexen